Low power and Lossy Networks (LLNs), e.g., sensor networks, have a myriad of applications, such as Smart Grid and Smart Cities. Various challenges are presented with LLNs, such as lossy links, low bandwidth, battery operation, low memory and/or processing capability of a device, etc. Changing environmental conditions may also affect device communications. For example, physical obstructions (e.g., changes in the foliage density of nearby trees, the opening and closing of doors, etc.), changes in interference (e.g., from other wireless networks or devices), propagation characteristics of the media (e.g., temperature or humidity changes, etc.), and the like, also present unique challenges to LLNs.
With respect to the services offered by a given network node, mechanisms such as Bonjour allow the node to advertise its services to the other nodes in the network. For example, a printer in the network may use Bonjour to notify the other nodes in the network of its existence and its printing services. However, these types of mechanisms are often unusable by many LLN devices which lack the necessary resources to participate in the mechanism.